wtbs_new_personal_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin
Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin '''is a fan-made BTFF series created by XxXWTBxXx (or simply abbreviated to "WTB") that began production in early November 2019. Plot "13-year-old Irene Summers is an awkward, semi-average girl in the rural city of Ivywood, with a positive outlook on life and a complete refusal on trying to impress people we don't respect nor care for her. With a household of 3 rowdy older brothers and a middle school filled with people were either snobby bullies or are just double as rowdy as her brothers, Irene can't wait for her 8th grade summer to finally begin, but has to power through a solid 6 months of middle school first." "However, Irene's life begins to undergo change that she simply brushes off, until one night in the infamous Lunawoods forest, rumored to be filled with extraterrestrial Area 51 escapees, Irene discovers what she presumes to be a crashed government transportation vehicle, abandoned and being consumed by overgrowth, but visibly containing a bizarre, semi-opened container inside. With Irene's curiosity overwhelming her, she discovers a bizarre, wristwatch-like apparatus that Irene binds to her wrist and unexpectedly awakens, discovering its extraterrestrial origin and metamorphic abilities, soon gaining the power to transform into 13 different DNA samples of alien lifeforms, each with their own superpowers, in the device she labels the 'Primalkin' due to the feline-like symbol upon it." "Although Irene wants to use her newfound power for personal gain and overall fun, she's forced to keep its capabilities a secret and is eventually forced to be an unlikely hero, when it just so happens that evil has touched upon the town of Ivywood. With her courage, bravery, and true maturity put to the test, Irene believes herself to be destined to use the device presumably in former government possession as a force of good and will become the hero absolutely no-one in Ivywood expects, all with the Power of the Primalkin." Characters ''Main Characters'' * '''Primary Protagonists ** Irene Summers ** Ronan Drew ** Violet O'Reilly ** Freddie Booth * Secondary Protagonists ** Fraser "Dad" Summers ** Alexia "Mom" Summers ** Joseph "Joey" Summers ** Calvin Summers ** Seth Summers * Tertiary Protagonists ** Kyle Strickland Aliens * Mega Pixel * Life Cycle * Joltergeist * Bouncehouse * Quarantine * Replay * Eye Candy * Snag Tooth * Freezeframe * Ooze-Out * Vibrissae * Gangplank * UNKNOWN Villains * Primary Antagonists ** TBD * Secondary Antagonists ** TBD * Tertiary Antagonists ** TBD Episodes Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin currently plans to have at least 3 seasons with 16 episodes each, the possibility of an additional, 4th season, a potential crossover special with other fan-made BTFF series, and a confirmed series finale in the form of a feature-length film special. Details of whenever a 4th season will indeed happen and at what point in the series will the crossover special be are TBA. Irene 13: PotP/Episode Guide Trivia * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was made so the creator, WTB can actually release an official BTFF series on the wiki with pages and all. ** Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was also created by WTB with the intention of him making something low-effort and easy to work on and create. * The name of "Irene 13" was named after a named alternate universe of the canon Ben 10 timeline that would not be depicted in the fourth incarnation of the show, Omniverse, named after Omniverse's art director, Derrick J. Wyatt. ** Other potential names included Clyde GO! (referencing a minor character in one of the episodes of the later seasons of Omniverse), Brenda 10 (possibly a gender-swapped variation of Ben 10), Max 10 (referencing the old Gwen 10 timeline re-invented in Omniverse where Grandpa Max eventually received the Omnitrix), and Ben 100 (a 20-year-old Ben, described as being "at a crucial fork in the Prime timeline") * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was possibly considered to have a more joking tone, being more "meta" and taking itself much less seriously than presumed, but the idea was immediately scrapped due to wanting to make the project more serious. * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin features feline symbolism, including Irene seemingly always wearing cat ears, the Primalkin's nickname and symbol, and said symbol being the background of the series' logo.